Following the Sun
by xXxItaHinaSasuXxX
Summary: Love creeps up in the most unexpected, unnatural places. It knows no boundaries and no limits while it entwines with fate and connects two hearts and souls. Sasuke had Naruto had no idea what that meant, but they were about to find out. Based on Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there readers! No, this not a side story to any of my fics but something completely different and I hope it goes well. I had planned for this to be a oneshot but you never know what will happen when writing, you get carried away. Hopefully, it won't go past five chapters and I can get my sequel for my other fic started. I just had to get this idea out. I was watching Spirit and the idea popped up. _**

**_As you can see it is a SasuNaru fic or, more accurately, a SasuNaruSasu fic and this is also my first attempt at yaoi. I hope you yaoi fans find it interesting and even those of you who read my fics but may not like yaoi; I ask you at least try it. This will have a few Bryan Adams songs throughout it as it was based on Spirit after all. You can listen to the songs, they are very nice and that's from someone who likes industrial, heavy metal, and the works. _**

**_Please let me know if I got anything wrong with my vocabulary on horses and their behavior and such. I got all of this from the internet and if there's someone who knows a whole lot about them would like to give me a few pointers, I would appreciate it. I'm not following every single fact about horses or the movie for the sake of the fic though so bear that in mind. Also, Sasuke and Naruto will be horses for a little while- don't worry, they won't do anything until they're human lol! I hope you stick around long enough to see when they do. I had wanted to get it all done so it would have been a oneshot but I wanted to get something to my readers._**

**_ That said, let's get this story rolling. I will update _Hinata the Vamp_ next week instead since I'm sick and already had this written. Sorry :(_**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 1  
**

**---------**

Hoofs pawed the earth as the young colt roamed the fields as swiftly as the shadow of a cloud, his coat shiny black, his mane and tail raven.

The hard earth shook beneath his powerful hooves as he galloped.

He was now a rogue, roaming the area as far away from the herd as possible since his brother had taken up the role as leader; his father was too old to protect the herd now. In return, the other horses turned on him, causing the alpha stallion to defend him. He did not want that. He did not want his brother to protect his every move since he was next in line. He wanted to live for himself without looking behind him, and so he left them behind to find his own way.

His pace slowed into a canter as his nostrils flared. He breathed heavily but steadily to cool down his heated body but continued on in hope to get as far away as possible. He knew if any of the others found him alone without the alpha stallion, he would be probably be hurt so that he would not be able to take the role of next in line or possibly killed. He was a colt, not a stallion yet, and the other stallions would easily take him down if they ganged up on him whether he was strong or not.

He had been doing this for three or so days; running as fast and far as he could before stopping to rest and eat, get some water, and then be off again. There were no other herds nearby that he knew of so he just wished he would come to somewhere where he knew he could be safe.

The sun was overhead that he had been trailing all this time; running ahead of it, beside, and following it, hoping it would lead him to a place he could call home, but so far, there had been nothing but long stretches of bare land and few trees to take shelter under when the heat got unbearable or when the rain fell; they did little to block the cold.

But now, there was something different ahead.

He could see a large structure getting closer, getting bigger as he ran until he came upon a barrier of some sort. He had never seen anything like it before and walked around it a little, trying to figure out what could have put it there. Whatever it was was made out of trees, probably some of the ones nearby, and it did not seem threatening to him.

Then there was a flicker of movement that caught his onyx eyes. There was a horse in the strange circle… or was it? It looked as though a ray of sun had dropped to the earth and landed right there in the form of the horse that was peacefully eating.

Rays of sunlight peaked out from the sparse clouds on the being. Its coat was the color of the sun when it set, it's mane the color of bright sunshine. The only thing was that from the distance, he could not tell if the other horse was male or female, though he knew it were just as young as he was from the size. It was very beautiful and slightly smaller than himself from what he could see so maybe, it was female.

There was no way a colt would look like that.

All of the horses he was accustomed to were all dark in color so maybe over here all the horses were this color. All this meant to the young colt was that he would once again stand out among others—that was if he chose to stay.

He was not sure he would be though. He needed to be alone or somewhere where he could just be himself and, from the looks of it, even though the pretty filly looked as peaceful as she did, as far as he could see, she was trapped in the circle.

---

He was about to continue on his way when there was a loud sound. It was not the sound of another horse from what he could hear and when he looked, he saw an animal running towards him on the back of a horse.

The being waved an appendage in the air as another shout was made and more of them appeared, looking in his direction.

He had heard about these animals before. His brother had called them 'men' and said they could be very dangerous.

The filly looked up and they locked eyes.

Was it normal for a horse to have eyes the color of the sky? Surely, this place bred different horses altogether. The eyes stared at him and he was so caught up in staring back that the men had come up quite near to him. He pawed the ground threateningly as he glared down the horses that were being ridden.

"That is one beautiful mustang right there," said one of the men as he tucked something into his pocket. Apparently, he had caught that men's interest.

They were strange creatures. They had no hair covering them, only their head, from what he could see. They had some kind of covering on their bodies instead and something covering their heads. The one that had spoken had what looked like hair the color of rain. Part of his face was hidden behind a blue covering on his face, blocking his mouth and nose.

"It sure is," said the other. "Just be careful." This one had hair the color of dirt.

He didn't understand one thing that came from their mouths but he was not going to try to find out.

They held things in their hands that twirled in the wind and though they did not look harmful, he was sure the men were up to no good with them. Other men appeared and he neighed loudly to get them to go away, but knew that if they were anything like the dangerous animals he knew, they would not back down.

Not having enough energy to fight them off, he started of a quick gallop. He needed to get away and fast, but the other horses were right behind him. The men that rode them kept shouting, making him confused.

What they wanted with him, he had no idea. He just knew that he was not going to let them catch up to him without a good run.

Unfortunately, a good run did not last very long for the fact that he had barely been eating surfaced and he tired after a short while. He was not going to give up though. He kept running and running…

… Until there was something pulling him back by his neck.

He fell to the ground ungracefully and hard, skidding to a stop with a slight pain in his leg that had buckled under his weight. He looked up to see one of the men coming towards him; one of the first two he had seen. His hands touched his neck carefully and ran it down to his muzzle but drew back when he tried to snap at the fingers. He then felt the man lightly touching his leg.

"He seems a little hurt," the man angrily. "I told you to be careful!"

"I was careful," another man said. He took out an object and stared at it, focusing on whatever it was than looking at him for awhile.

"Do you know it will be hard for us to try to work with him if he's hurt on his first experience seeing us?"

What the men were making so much noise about, he didn't care, but he did know he wanted to get away from them. They had hurt him. He snorted, nostrils flaring as he attempted to get up and did so successfully. But as soon as he attempted to move away, there was a restraint on him and he could hardly move. He glared at the horses that were nearest him. They had strange items on them; on their backs where the men sat and faces which had something that led to the men's hands. They just stood there, unmoving and looking at him with interest.

He asked them what was going on and there answer was that he was going to live with them from now on it seemed.

He looked across at the circle that held the drop of sunshine captive and saw she was looking on in interest as well but she had not come close, instead just staring his way. What was wrong with the horses that were here? Had the men done something to them?

Not wanting the same thing to happen to him, he thrashed around, trying to rid himself of the restraints that held him but it was no use. No matter how hard he tried, he realized he could not fight off so many men. Once again, he was too weak; not strong enough to take care of himself.

"I could have sworn he was a shadow had I not seen him run with my own eyes," said the man, face still hidden. "How did you manage to pick him out so easily, Iruka?"

"Naruto seemed a little tense by something," the other said. "I looked to see if there was a threat and saw him."

"So that's his name then? Shadow?"

The man with the hair the color of dirt patted him on the back, startling him before he came face to face with him. The man's eyes were kind. He did not look dangerous. "Shadow," he said.

Was that what they called him? Was he Shadow?

"Yes… Shadow."

He supposed it was what he was to be called. It didn't sound too bad.

* * *

Still angry from being caught, Shadow gave the men as much trouble as possible, a few of them sporting black and blue marks on their hairless skin and he was very proud of that. They led him around the 'paddock' as the men had said and through an opening.

He didn't want to go in there; he wanted to be free! He didn't care how pretty the other horse in there was.

But that didn't matter as he was ushered inside by Iruka. The beautiful horse the man called cantered over, nuzzling Iruka and the man laughed. "I know just what you need." The man took something small and round from his pocket and fed it to Naruto, who ate it eagerly and then nickered. "I swear you never get tired of them," the man said with a smile. "No wonder Jiraiya had to name you after them."

"It's because you two spoiled him with the things in the first place," said the man with the rain colored hair. His head surfaced from the object he held from so close to his face.

"I know, Kakashi," Iruka said. "But he's too sweet not to give him them. Even Jiraiya agrees."

"Naruto's his horse, you know," said Kakashi. "But he likes you more because you spoiled him by coming out here eating ramen in front of him and giving him some and now he can't live without fishcakes everyday."

Iruka laughed. "I can't help that."

Iruka patted Naruto as he put the end of the same restraint on Naruto.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kakashi. He pointed at Shadow. "That thing's wild!"

"Naruto can handle him," said Iruka. "It's just a rope."

Whatever they were saying, Shadow figured that 'Naruto' was the horse standing next to him. She blew at him curiously. Shadow was not sure if he should communicate with her or not. What he did not understand was why she was being restrained as well.

Iruka tried to fasten the rope around his already sore neck and Shadow snapped at his hands, only to be shoved and nipped at by Naruto, who now stomped her feet. Shadow growled at her softly, allowing her to know that he was not one to be toyed with but she didn't back down. She just pawed even more and squealed at him.

What did she mean by 'no?' He didn't want to be held here by the man and she should not either. Was she this man's pet? He had heard about horses like her; horses that were broken and made to help out man by slaving away while the men rode on their backs. If this were true, wouldn't Naruto take his side instead of the man?

"See? Naruto can handle him," said Iruka. He ran his hands through Naruto's mane. "Please teach Shadow some manners," he said. "Try to behave."

Naruto nodded deeply as though she could understand what the man was saying.

"I'll go get something for Shadow's leg," said the man.

---

The two men left, the others leaving with them to have Shadow alone with Naruto.

The more Shadow looked at her, the more he saw that maybe she was not a 'she' after all. She, or rather _he_ was a colt just like him. Shadow smacked his lips in distaste at making the mistake and summed up it was not his fault Naruto was so different and pretty. The other horse should look tougher, not so soft.

One thing for sure was that he at least knew how to stand up for himself. No other horses dared react to Shadow in that way unless there were more than one involved. He knew for a fact that he was quite strong and big for his age and certainly bigger than Naruto was.

Naruto walked away, taking the rope with him that made Shadow's neck a little more sore but he didn't make a move to follow. He didn't want Naruto pulling him around. That was not his way of doing things; to be pulled around by some other colt.

Naruto caught the rope in his teeth and tugged insistently, trying to persuade Shadow to move but he resisted, planting his hooves in the ground. Naruto looked irritated and gave a short growl before walking his way, a calm aura around him. Sasuke found it was quite alluring but shook it off as the fact that he had thought the other horse was female before.

The golden colored horse proceeded to walk around him, keeping eye contact. Shadow still had to wonder how a horse's eyes could be so blue. They were deep like pools of water that reflected the sky. Shadow tried to keep eye contact, twisting his head left to right to keep up with the pace Naruto was going at to keep looking at those eyes when suddenly, Naruto leaped away, leaving him on the ground on tangled limbs.

Naruto came to him and nickered playfully but Shadow refused to reply, making the other angry. He did not want to be friends with Naruto and the other took it too mean they were enemies.

Naruto pawed the ground and Shadow got up as well, doing the same. If the other wanted a fight, he would give him regardless of the fact that he was tired, hungry and his leg hurt. Naruto had tripped him up after all; he had delivered what could count as the first hit. He couldn't get away from Naruto so he would have to do what he could. Plus, Shadow didn't exactly like the loud and playful horse and it seemed the feeling was mutual.

They both reared up on their hind legs, screaming at each other.

He did not want to be here, he did not want the men near him, and no matter how beautiful Naruto was, he did not want to be pushed and pulled around by some pet that belonged to men. He was accustomed fighting to keep his place in his herd and a mate when he so desired and he was not afraid to show Naruto he could be boss here too.

"Oi!"

The sound of the man shouting stopped Shadow and Naruto from even touching the other. Both their nostrils flared as they glared at each other. An older man appeared, jumping over what Shadow heard was the fence with a lot more ease and agility than Shadow thought he would and stood in front Naruto, shielding him from Shadow.

"Oh no you don't!" said the old man. He looked like a bigger older version to the man called Kakashi. "You won't touch Naruto, you hear me?!"

Shadow reared to his hinds legs again in a threatening manner at the harsh voice directed at him; he didn't like it, but the man did not budge.

"Jiraiya!" came the voice he recognized as Iruka's. "Get out of there!"

"No! I can't have him harming Naruto!" the man named Jiraiya yelled.

Shadow put his feet down, snorting. He could sense the man was protecting Naruto from him and it caught his curiosity enough to stop him from harming the man. It seemed these men cared a lot for the horses they had, especially Naruto.

When Jiraiya felt that Shadow was no longer going to try anything he turned his back on him, cooing to Naruto as though he were the man's offspring to which Naruto blew and nuzzled his neck and face. "It's ok, the mean mustang's not going to hurt you."

The man then turned angrily to Iruka. "What the hell were you thinking, catching that thing and putting him in here with Naruto?!"

"If we let out the other horses, he'll mislead them so I decided to catch him," said Iruka softly at being shouted at. "And Shadow is such a beautiful horse. He just needs some love since he seemed to have been out in the wild all alone."

"Shadow? You named the thing?" asked Jiraiya.

Shadow could not understand why they were using his name so often. They were communicating about him and he wondered what would happen. Naruto's owner was not pleased that they were about to fight so maybe they were thinking about letting him go free. "He needs to be returned to the wild where he belongs. He's a rogue."

"But all the herds I know about are days away," said Iruka. "We don't know if he left deliberately or if they chased him away."

Jiraiya blew out heavily through his mouth and Shadow assumed he was defeated by what the other man had said as his shoulders were not so tense.

"Fine," he said. "You can keep him although he's really mine, this place belongs to me, but if something like this happens again and Naruto is hurt, I'm firing you. I can handle you and Kakashi being together but harming Naruto is another thing altogether."

Iruka shuddered and nodded.

Jiraiya patted Naruto again and climbed over the fence to the other side. "Get them some apples," he said.

Iruka ran inside the structure they called the stables and brought out some apples. He held one of the apples out to them both and Naruto tugged on the rope to get Shadow to walk with him.

"Come on, now," said Iruka. "If you want to eat, you have to cooperate."

Shadow didn't know what the man had said but it sounded kind enough to let Sasuke knew there was no threat. He moved forward with Naruto and the other ate right from the man's hands, licking his fingers. Iruka laughed and took out another apple, this time to Shadow. He watched the man closely for any sudden movements or changes to suggest it was a trick but the man held completely still, offering him the food.

Shadow made another step forward and took the apple between his teeth, biting it in half to test out the taste. When there seemed to be nothing wrong with it, he took the rest of it, crunching the juicy fruit then snapped at Iruka's hand, making him jerk it away to show another apple. Naruto shoved him again so Sasuke kept still and Iruka was very happy with this for he fed them just before the sun went down.

* * *

Now here was the tricky part; allowing the man to touch the area that hurt. How did he know the man would not hurt his leg more than it was? Naruto was pretty calm though, and the apples had not made either of them feel sick so maybe it would not be so bad.

Shadow allowed the man to sooth the area that hurt as Naruto watched. When he was finished, he left something on him like what he had seen the other men wear that he had injured so he left it even though it felt weird. "I hope that feels better tomorrow," said Iruka. "Hopefully, I can let you both out for awhile then." The man left with a final pat to both their noses and Shadow refrained from biting at him to avoid Naruto squealing at him again.

The sun had set now, casting the whole area in hues of bright pinks and purples, gold trimming everything in sight. Shadow looked over to see Naruto and was staring at the sight. Naruto indeed was like the sunshine and he seemed to shine in whatever light there was.

The orange sun cast Naruto in the soft light, making his honey colored coat and darkened, blue eyes glitter. He looked so peaceful staring out to the sunset that Sasuke just stood alongside him watching as it disappeared.

Naruto turned to him and tugged the rope, this time a little gentler than before. It seemed he did not want trouble with him, but whether that meant he had submitted to Shadow leading was a different story for as soon as Shadow started to walk ahead of him to the trees, Naruto broke into a trot to be ahead. Even though the trees were not that far away, they both paced over, nearly going full out to reach them first but in the end, they both got there the same time.

When they got there, Shadow saw that there were two men coming their way, but they were familiar and Naruto didn't seemed bothered by them. They turned out to be Iruka and Jiraiya, their hands full. "Naruto, you forgot to wait for your blanket," said Jiraiya, holding out the thick covering.

He and Iruka jumped over the fence to get to them properly and Jiraiya threw the blanket over Naruto. The other horse did not seem bothered or threatened by it so Shadow allowed Iruka to put the warm covers over him. It felt comforting somehow and he found he liked it quite a lot.

That didn't stop him from butting Iruka away on the first try to get near him though, knocking him on his rear. If Jiraiya had not been holding Naruto, the other horse would have probably snapped at him again.

"You know," said Jiraiya, as he petted Naruto lightly while looking down at the younger man. "That mustang you caught is quite feisty. He's like a shadow because he's quiet, but he seems more like a fighter."

"I realize that," said Iruka as he looked at Shadow, dusting his behind off after he got to his feet. His face was red now with embarrassment. "I was thinking of renaming him. I was reading and found a name that just might suit him better. How does Sasuke sound?"

"Sasuke," said the older man, assumingly testing whatever word it was on his tongue and then he smiled. "It sounds great. It really suits him."

Iruka looked at him, his kind brown eyes staring at his own. "No more Shadow," he said. "You're Sasuke now."

What was this 'Sasuke' they were saying repeatedly when referring to him? Wasn't his name 'Shadow?' The men should really make up their minds.

"Sasuke," said the man again and the colt could only assume that was what they would call him from now on.

"Well have a good night, Sasuke and Naruto," said Jiraiya as he and Iruka started to climb over. Naruto helped them over, pushing them with his nose. Sasuke came up as well, shoving Naruto out of the way to butt them both to land on their faces.

Naruto wasn't happy, but he merely growled as he looked to make sure the two men were fine as they rubbed their behinds and walked away with a final wave.

Sasuke couldn't understand the kindness the men showed to them. It was different from what he had heard and Naruto was just as kind to them, treating them as one of his kind in return.

In any case, he was not going to worry about that now. He was awfully tired from the traveling he had done and the day he had had. He wanted nothing more than to get some rest to prepare for the next day.

He was glad the men had given them the blankets for it was very cold outside. When he was in his herd, they would all be together and under the shelter of the trees so it was not that bad but when he had run away, there was little to no cover and he was always left shivering terribly throughout the night and in the early hours of the morning. He was glad that he would not have to go through that tonight.

He came a little closer to the trees where Naruto was. He did not want to get too close but it felt nice to have another horse nearby after three days without any contact with one. He missed his brother and herd more than he cared to admit and needed someone close by for the night.

Sasuke slept better than he had for the days he was out on his own and figured being in this strange place would not be so bad after all.

* * *

**_That's the fist chapter, readers! I really hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_If you have not read _Hinata The Vamp_, _A Happy Ending_ (now a completed fic) or _Hina hime_, please do. Those are SasuHina het fics although there might be some yaoi in the other pairings later._**

**_Until next update..._**

**_Ja!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi there! This is the second chapter and I'm enjoying writing this fic a whole lot even though I've only received one review for the first chapter. I really do need your opinions so please let me know what you think. _**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 2**

**-------**

When the sun rose over the mountains, both Sasuke and Naruto woke up with it to see Iruka and the other man called Kakashi coming their way with what looked like more apples. Sasuke ate as hesitantly as he had before but he did not try to bite at the fingers that held the food.

"I think he's a lot calmer now," said Iruka. "Do you think it would be alright to let Naruto show him around?"

"I don't know," said Kakashi. "What if Sasuke leads him away?"

"Naruto is not going to let Sasuke take him away from here," said Iruka. "Not when he gets these…"

Iruka took something from his pocket and fed it to Naruto, who seemed very excited about the food, making Sasuke wonder what Iruka was giving him to make him so happy.

"You're always spoiling him with those fishcakes," said Kakashi. "You even feed him ramen."

"And he loves it," said Iruka with a laugh.

Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction, seeing how the other chewed the food slowly, as though trying to keep it as long as possible and he smacked his lips wanting to taste what it was. What was it he was being fed?

"You want one, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head turned at his name and saw Iruka with his hand held out to him. "It's good."

Sasuke eyed the small item in Iruka's hand, sniffing the air to pick up on what it could possibly be. He moved closer to the hand, sniffing up close and licked it, finally taking up the thing and he chewed it slowly. Whatever it was not grown but it did not taste too bad. He couldn't understand why Naruto liked it so much though. Naruto nickered at him excitedly, wanting to know if he liked the food. What Sasuke now realized was that the food had the same name as what Naruto was called. He wondered why that was so.

"Hey, Naruto?" said Iruka. "After you show Sasuke around how about we go for a ride?"

Naruto nickered happily, blowing as he nuzzled against Iruka's shoulder and neck. It really annoyed Sasuke of the fact that not only did Naruto seem to understand the men but that he treated them so well. "Let's go to the gate."

The two men held onto the rope and tried to lead them to the gate but Sasuke was having none of that. He was not willing to have the men lead him too. He pulled on the rope even though it made him uncomfortable. Naruto and the men looked back at him.

"He's really stubborn," said Kakashi.

"At least he's not really wild," said Iruka. "We wouldn't even have been able to have him stay in here with Naruto."

Iruka tried tugging at the rope again but Sasuke refused to move. Naruto got irritated and took the rope from the man, tugging on it himself not too gently but Sasuke bit the rope and tugged right back. He was not going to allow Naruto to make him seem submissive in front of the men. Naruto snorted at him almost pleadingly, tugging his head in the direction of the gate and then let go walking away. When the rope reached its limit, Sasuke decided to give them what they wanted and walked alongside Naruto until they got to the gate, albeit not too willingly.

"Well, Naruto knows how to make him behave," said Kakashi. "It seems there won't be a problem letting them out after all."

Iruka opened the gate and Naruto walked outside with Sasuke following him. He did not understand. Were they allowed to be free?

* * *

Sasuke could not believe it. Before even giving a warning, he shot off at high speed, wanting to get away while Naruto tried to catch up with him they ran for quite some time and Sasuke found that he had missed this, running in the wild and feeling the wind in his face and mane as he ran. He and his brother always raced and it felt so good to do it again but he was abruptly stopped when dead weight pulled him back, nearly choking him.

He looked behind him to see that Naruto had stopped and was sitting staring at him with what could only be described as a smug look. Sasuke growled, completely annoyed at him. He asked him if he didn't want to leave and be free but Naruto just nickered, laughing at him as he came closer to him. Naruto told him he didn't want to be anywhere else. Jiraiya, Iruka, and Kakashi took care of him and he loved them just as he would another horse from a herd. He then asked him where else would he get fishcakes from.

Idiot. He was staying for the men's food. Food he was named after at that.

Sasuke blew in frustration and defeat. He knew his leg was not fully healed yet and the run had tired him out. There was no way he would be able to drag Naruto anywhere he did not want to go. The horse in question got up and tugged the rope, wanting Sasuke to follow him. Not sure where they were going, he followed Naruto, trusting he knew where he was going.

He ran with Naruto, appreciating the fact that he was not going too fast. Naruto really knew his way around and carried him across the fields and over the hills where he felt he could see around the world. From there, he could make out where his herd probably was and felt a pang of sadness for leaving his brother. Maybe he should not have left and stayed with him, but he liked being with Naruto so much now. He sighed softly, torn between wanting to go back home and staying in his new one.

Naruto nuzzled his neck and blew gently and for the first time, Sasuke returned it, returning the gesture as he sniffed Naruto's mane, noticing how it smelled just like fruits and the very sunshine he reminded him off and blew softly as Naruto pulled away, looking at him with soft eyes that matched the sky. He could safely say they were friends now.

Naruto bit the rope and tugged once again, letting Sasuke know he wanted to show him other places that was special to him.

They both travelled through trees and pastures, enjoying the cooling breeze until they reached where Naruto wanted to show him.

Sasuke never knew such a place could exist. The grass was rich and thick with the water from the spring and the pool, the air was so clean, and the trees were flourishing with life and almost bent with fruit, shading them but allowing streaks of sunlight to warm the area. He was accustomed to the forest and river back with his herd but here felt so serene, so unbelievably still, as though time had stopped just for him to enjoy the chasm his friend had decided to share with him.

Naruto led him over to lush grass and they ate. It tasted so delicious that Sasuke found it was quite hard to stop eating. Naruto nickered at him, finding it amusing he was eating so quickly but Sasuke didn't care, ignoring him as they ate.

He then noticed Naruto was looking up and did so as well to see what had caught the other's interest. Naruto was looking at some apples longingly and Sasuke snorted. Didn't he get enough apples at home?

Nevertheless, seeing Naruto want something so much moved Sasuke in ways he couldn't understand and he knew Naruto could not reach the fruit because he was a little smaller than Sasuke was.

Not even thinking about it, Sasuke reared on his hind legs and snatched an apple between his teeth before he was grounded again. Naruto looked at Sasuke in wonder when he pushed his muzzle towards him, offering it to him.

Naruto took it from his lips with his own and then went back to eating. Naruto then whinnied around the apple to catch Sasuke's attention and he looked up to see Naruto was offering the apple back to him. He didn't fully understand until he tried to take it but Naruto bit it in half, taking a piece for himself and bent his head again without a sound.

Sasuke looked at him for awhile before reaching up again to get another apple that was a little higher and then caught Naruto's attention so they could share again. He liked sharing with Naruto as he had shared some of his life with him.

He did not know what it was but the other drew him in completely and Sasuke found he didn't care.

---

The sun had just passed overhead when Naruto led him away to the edge of the pool. From where they were, Sasuke could tell that it led to a river and before he could wonder where it led, Naruto was stepping in, beckoning Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke went in, testing the depth of the water but Naruto assured him he had been in the water many times before. Sasuke trusted him and they both went further. Kicking their powerful legs, they swam around and Sasuke found the water was very relaxing, cooling him nicely. He closed his eyes, feeling the sun on his face as he tilted his head upwards, only to have his nose filled with water.

Blowing harshly through his nose, Sasuke glared at Naruto who swam not too far from him, looking innocent and pretending he had not done anything but Sasuke was not going to let it slide that easily and filled his mouth with water, squirting Naruto right back. Naruto sputtered and when he recovered the war was on. They splashed and cantered through the water as they chased each other. Sasuke had not had so much fun in a very long time.

They finally gave up and breathed heavily to calm down and then Naruto was on the move once more, leading Sasuke down the river. It did not need much effort as the small current carried them most of the way and Sasuke had not even been thinking about where they were going until he saw the familiar barn. Naruto had brought them back home.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear the thought of home from his mind. How had he come to calling this place his home?

The river had led them behind the barn and they came out, dripping wet and slightly shivering from the crisp wind. Before they could get near the barn, Iruka and Jiraiya were running in their direction.

"I knew I heard you out here," the older man said. He was carrying a different kind of covering this time; it looked fluffy and quite warm. Jiraiya rubbed down Naruto with it, making the colt blow in content and then Iruka came his way with one as well. From the looks of it, Naruto was happy to have someone dry him off so he let Iruka dry him off as well, liking the warmth.

Next, they took something else that looked like a small porcupine to Sasuke that scared him at first, but Naruto let him know that they were going to brush him and that it would be fine.

Sasuke flinched at the first few strokes of the brush but then calmed down to allow the younger man to do it properly. He supposed what they were doing was not so bad after all. They sure knew how to make there pets feel nice.

Only, Sasuke would never bring himself to think he was a man's pet any time soon.

When they were done, and Jiraiya and Iruka were satisfied they left. Sasuke thought they were gone for the rest of the day when Naruto led him around the front where the two men were coming through the huge door. They were carrying something else now and whatever they were made Naruto very excited.

Jiraiya laughed at his antics. "I see that swim you had didn't tire you out at all," he said. "Always so full of energy."

Iruka put the items on the ground and untied the rope, releasing Naruto from Sasuke and he shook his head, relishing in the momentary freedom. Iruka patted Naruto before leading him to his owner, who strapped some more restraints on him.

From where Sasuke was standing, they looked even worse than the rope. He had straps over his face that ran to his mouth and then something was thrown onto his back and secured there. It did not look like something Sasuke would have done to him in the near future.

"There, all done," said Jiraiya and he hopped up onto Naruto's back, settling his behind to get comfortable. He patted Naruto's head and tightened his legs, kicking him with his heels gently. Naruto started to walk and then broke into a trot going in a tight circle before he was led away. Sasuke watched them go as Iruka steered him back through the gate to the paddock.

"Okay," Iruka said with a set face. Sasuke wondered what he was so determined about. "I will try to ride you."

Sasuke snickered. He was learning the language of men at a rather rapid rate and he knew that Iruka had not just said what he thought he had. There was no way he was letting Iruka anywhere on his back.

"Damn," Iruka said to himself. "I must be spending too much time around you horses because I could have sworn you just laughed at me."

"Are you talking to the horse?"

Iruka looked around and Sasuke looked around him to see Kakashi coming their way. Iruka scratched his cheek in what Sasuke realized was nervousness or probably embarrassment. He was starting to learn the body language of men.

"I wasn't talking to the horse," said Iruka defiantly. "I was talking to myself."

"Do you think that is any better?" asked Kakashi. Another man came out of the barn and it made Sasuke cringe.

He knew he was a man but the first thing Sasuke thought when he saw him was 'snake.'

He was so pale compared to the others and looked so clammy, Sasuke had to wonder if he got any sunlight at all.

"Ah. Orochimaru is here," said Kakashi. Sasuke could tell neither of the men liked this 'Orochimaru' any more than he did. "He said he wanted to see Sasuke."

"Yess," the man hissed as he leered at Sasuke. "I heard about you capturing a horse and I had to come see since Kabuto said he was a mustang." Orochimaru looked Sasuke up and down. "Such a fine horse; mustang definitely. Kabuto was right. However did you manage to catch him and keep him here?"

"A lot of hard work," said Iruka stiffly.

"Hmm," sounded Orochimaru as he walked around Sasuke, running his cold fingers along his shiny raven coat. He patted his legs. "So strong and very fit. You won't happen to be selling him?"

"No," said both men and Orochimaru smirked.

"Are you sure you have the final word?" asked Orochimaru. "If I give the right price, Jiraiya may sell him. After all, we're old friends."

"He didn't sell Naruto to you," said Kakashi. "What makes you think he'll sell Sasuke?"

"Yess, well the old idiot is too attached to that horse. Such an energetic animal should be on the track, not getting fat on fishcakes and ramen."

Iruka glared at him. "How would _you_ know what we feed him?"

"Kabuto never leaves any details out from work," Orochimaru answered. He turned around to go back inside. "This sun is way too hot. I'll wait inside for Jiraiya to get back."

The three watched as the pale man walked away.

"That man makes every hair on my body stand up," said Kakashi with a disgusted look on his face. "I swear he and Kabuto are more than what they let on."

"They same way we are?" asked Iruka quietly.

Kakashi shuddered and then laughed. "I'd hate to think so but those two are just plain weird."

The taller man looked over to where the stacked up items were. "You're going to attempt to ride Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Iruka. "We have to start somewhere and since Naruto brought him back home without any trouble, it shouldn't be that hard."

"But Iruka, he's not even broken yet," said Kakashi.

"Just watch me," said Iruka. "I've seen Jiraiya do it. It can't be so difficult to do, can it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Kakashi. "But whatever. I need a good laugh."

Iruka ignored Kakashi, who went to sit on the fence and led Sasuke a short distance away.

"Don't mind him," said Iruka. "He has no confidence in me no matter what I do unless it's in the bedroom… or stables…or barn… or storeroom. He wouldn't even let me top! Oh why am I explaining to you anyway?"

Iruka brushed him down once more, probably to have him relax. "Here now," he said. "Just take the bit."

Sasuke held his head down to avoid it, shifting his head this way and that.

"Just take it!" said Iruka a little irritably. "Don't go behind it."

Sasuke snorted at the tone and snatched the bit away, tossing it as far as he could.

"Why'd you do that?!" said Iruka as he ran to retrieve it but was sent running for it again when he tried to get Sasuke to allow him to get near his mouth with it, the blanket dropping off. Sasuke rather liked playing with him. It was fun to see the usually kind and quiet man frustrated.

When he came back for the third try, he came back with a vengeance. "Please," he whispered harshly. "I can't have Kakashi laugh at me and if I get to ride you, Jiraiya will be impressed."

Sasuke stared at him blankly before snatching the bit once more to throw it away but Iruka held onto it and soon they were playing tug-o-war. That was until Sasuke sent both Iruka and the bit flying.

Laughter could be heard and Sasuke turned to see Kakashi hanging on the fence, trying to keep himself up while he laughed. Sasuke did not appreciate him laughing at Iruka's efforts and ran at him quickly and silently and butted him right off the fence without a warning.

He snorted at him in triumph as Iruka had a turn to laugh at him. He walked over to Iruka and stood still, waiting for the man to make another move. Why not enjoy himself with the man?

Iruka came at him with another approach this time, going for one of the heavy thing that was put on Naruto's back. Iruka called it a saddle. The man took up the blanket and shook it, dusting off any rocks and pebbles that might have been stuck on it. When he deemed it was clean again, he carefully and slowly tossed it over Sasuke's back.

Sasuke waited patiently for Iruka to put on the saddle on his back, noting how heavy and hard it was, but at least it was not uncomfortable. That did not matter however, for as soon as Iruka tried to climb on, he was flat on his back. Iruka sighed in defeat.

"I give up," said Iruka. "I probably have more bruises than I can count."

The gate opened and Naruto came in with Jiraiya trotting over to where they were and Jiraiya got off and unstrapped everything, leaving Naruto bare once more.

"What's with the long face, Iruka?" asked Jiraiya.

"He won't let me ride him," said Iruka.

"Because he shouldn't have to let you," Jiraiya told him. "You have to take control while making him feel praise to have you on his back."

Like Sasuke was going to let Iruka or anyone else control him.

"How about you give it a try?" asked Kakashi, who came up.

"It's too late to do that now. I'll do it and show you sometime though," said Jiraiya.

"Are you sure you can break him?" asked Kakashi.

"I never really broke Naruto, did I?" said Jiraiya. "He just really liked fishcakes and let me ride him for it." With that statement, he gave Naruto something from his own pocket, which Naruto ate happily. "He doesn't let anyone else who works here near him."

"Speaking of which, Orochimaru's waiting for you inside," said Iruka. "This time he's not here to try to get you to sell Naruto I think. He's here to ask about Sasuke."

"That snake," growled the older man. "I told him time and time again that I won't sell Naruto. I'm not going to sell Sasuke either."

The three men picked up the bridles and left Sasuke with Naruto.

Sasuke noticed he seemed tense and when asked, Naruto explained that Orochimaru had wanted to buy him off Jiraiya from long ago, even planting one of his assistants at Jiraiya's barn to keep an eye on him. Naruto didn't trust the man at all and felt as though the time was coming when something terrible was going to happen. When the presence of the pale man had disappeared, both their spirits lifted a little and they spent the rest of the evening running around the paddock and eating apples.

* * *

Jiraiya had not bothered to try to ride him, saying that he needed time to get used to everyone. Jiraiya was a good man. He did not believe in breaking a horse but rather allowing the horse the chance to get used to the surroundings and those around them first and so far, it had worked, even if it didn't on Sasuke right away.

Several weeks passed and Sasuke and Naruto got even closer. Naruto even taught him about the ways and cultures of the men and their language so he could fully understand what they said. The only time they were separated was when Jiraiya came to ride him but Sasuke still had not allowed anyone to ride him yet. He did not want anyone riding him around even though he was happy living with them and appreciated that they took care of him.

He still snapped at them, though it was playfully and he still liked teasing anyone who came near him that wasn't the usual three men he was accustomed to.

He especially did not like Kabuto. He moved differently compared to the others. He was always sneaking around and asking about Sasuke's progress; if anyone had managed to ride him yet. Orochimaru stopped by as well, stalking around the barn as though memorizing every step he took. Sasuke and Naruto did not like it one bit.

Sasuke woke up to the rising of the sun and saw that Naruto was already up eating. He nickered a good morning and ate as well and then they went to get water. Sasuke was feeling a lot better than he had been feeling before and was ready for the day.

He hoped they would be allowed to go outside again so he could spend time with Naruto alone. He was really starting to like the idea of the other horse near him.

**Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going 'round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
And how do I explain it when I don't know what to say?  
What do I do now - so much has changed?**

Was it strange that Sasuke wanted to be close to Naruto? Was that accepted? He knew that Iruka and Kakashi would be considered mates and they were both male, but where did he and Naruto stand? He wanted to be as close to Naruto as possible and it both intrigued and scared him because he had never felt an urge so strong.

**Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm torn and, I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known**

The sound of footfalls cut into Sasuke's thoughts and both he and Naruto turned to see Iruka and Kakashi coming their way, the latter with a rope in hand. Naruto nickered, welcoming the men. Iruka took out two fishcakes from his pocket and fed them to both Naruto and Sasuke, laughing when Sasuke nipped at his fingers. They were tied to the rope and soon Sasuke and Naruto were racing out of the paddock, ready to run over the hills.

They could not really race as they wanted since they were attached to each other but they still tried. It was so good to run in the wild like they were and eat until they were full then to swim in the cool river. It reminded him of the first time they had done it and Sasuke knew that he would not forget that day.

**Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now**

He truly felt as though he was home and he now knew why. Wherever Naruto was would be home for Sasuke.

He knew he was going to find a better place when he left his herd and he had. There was no other place he would rather be and he knew that he belonged there with Naruto. He had followed the sun and part of it had dropped right out of the sky just for him and as long as he had Naruto then he would be alright.

But of course fate tested them.

* * *

**_That's the end of chapter two, I hope you liked it._**

**_If you have not read _A Happy Ending _( now a completed fic), _Hina hime_, or _Hinata the Vamp_ (all of thee are het SasuHina fics) please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi there readers! Here is another chapter. I had lots of fun writing this chapter and I hope you like it as well. _**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 3**

**-----**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of shuffling feet. It was pretty late and he wondered who would be out so late. Naruto, who was right beside him looked at him and then at the shadows that were creeping nearer to the gate. The two horses watched closely as they opened the gate as quietly as they could and then they were entering the paddock.

If this was Iruka and Kakashi's idea of a joke, Sasuke was going to be sure to give them bruises.

But it wasn't the friendly men he had grown to like and respect, instead his mind and instincts screamed 'snake' and he knew who it was. Naruto tensed up next to him and Sasuke knew that he was right in his guess. The men came closer and Sasuke could hear snippets of what they were saying.

"- sure this is the best time to try to take them?" asked who Sasuke recognized as Kabuto.

"Yess," came the slippery voice of Orochimaru. "Jiraiya is out of town, isn't he? He's miles away with most of his horses."

Sasuke did not like the sound of that and neither did Naruto. They backed up, keeping their eyes on the two men.

"You take Naruto and I'll handle the mustang," said Orochimaru.

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and ushered him back towards the trees, hoping somehow to be hidden but the barn's lights provided enough light for the men to see them.

"There they are," said Orochimaru. "Let's go."

Naruto let out a growl behind him as the men came closer, slowly so as not to spook them but Sasuke lashed out at them, rearing up with a scream for them to go away. Orochimaru's eyes widened for just a moment before they were narrowed and he pulled out some rope. "Come on!" he hissed to Kabuto.

Sasuke tried to avoid them but they were cornered since they had backed into the trees and it left them no where to run. Orochimaru sent the rope sailing and then it was around his neck tightly as the man pulled. Sasuke tried to pull away but the man was already being helped by Kabuto.

Naruto ran from where they were, getting away as all the attention was on Sasuke, and galloped as fast as he could to the gate when Sasuke told him to get help. He struggled even more to get away from them but now more men had come that he had never seen before, restraining him securely with more ropes of their own around his neck.

"What about the other one?" asked Kabuto, through his efforts to keep Sasuke still.

"He's attached to the mustang," said Orochimaru. "And he's very smart. He's run off to alert Kakashi and his toy we're here but it's good that I came prepared."

He let go of the rope he was holding and took out an object that was foreign to Sasuke but he knew it would cause nothing but harm since Orochimaru was so confident that he had it. He hoped Iruka and Kakashi would be able to save both him and Naruto from their clutches.

Sasuke whinnied and squealed with all his might, trying to warn Naruto to be careful and of possible danger but Naruto had not heard in time and brought both men that were caring for them in the midst of trouble.

"What are you doing here?!" yelled Iruka, who quickly assessed the situation. "Let go of Sasuke!"

Kakashi stood in front of Iruka when the object with pointed at them. "Who do you think you're pointing that gun at?" he asked.

"Orochimaru moved his fingers over the gun and Sasuke heard a clicking sound that made the two men gasp. "You will both get out of my way while I take these two beautiful horses that will make me rich," said Orochimaru menacingly.

"You're already rich!" said Kakashi angrily. It was one of the few times Sasuke saw Kakashi lose his calm nature.

"But I want more," laughed Orochimaru. "I always get what I want and it's been too long that I've let Jiraiya refuse my many offers."

"Just leave!" said Iruka.

"No, I don't think I will," said Orochimaru with a smirk that made his face look as though it had been split in two.

The light from the barn lights gave no relief to his sharp features, making him seem even more frightening than he already was by further hollowing out his high, hard cheekbones and sunken eyes. "I've waited long enough and I'm glad I did because I now get not one, but two horses that will help buy my next estate."

"You can't do this!" screamed Iruka as he rushed out from behind Kakashi. He had not gotten the last word out properly because there was a loud bang that was deafeningly loud and then Iruka was on the ground gasping and holding his arm. Sasuke and Naruto reared on their hind legs.

Sasuke did not like the sound at all. It was too loud and hurt his ears.

"You bastard! I can't believe you had the nerve to shoot him!" yelled Kakashi, as he bent down to Iruka's level.

"I told you stay out of my way," said Orochimaru, pointing it at Kakashi this time; the gun made its clicking sound again. "That was a warning. I'll kill you both if I have to."

"You won't get away with this!" Iruka said weakly.

"Watch me."

Orochimaru and the other men were so busy talking that Sasuke noticed their grip had loosened and took the opportunity to wrench the ropes from their grasp. Orochimaru yelled as Sasuke and Naruto hauled up both Iruka and Kakashi onto their backs and ran, Orochimaru shooting in their direction.

Something whizzed past Sasuke's ear, barely missing Sasuke because of the dim lighting. "Get the horses from out back!" he yelled. "I'm not letting my money get away! I'll shoot them first!"

Sasuke and Naruto ran as fast as they could, using the knowledge of their surroundings to their advantage but the horses Orochimaru and his men were riding were accustomed to running like that and they soon caught up to them.

Sasuke could feel Iruka trying with all his might to hold on tightly with only one hand as the other was injured and Sasuke hoped he could hold on a little longer.

Orochimaru and his men chased them around the back of the barn to the river and Sasuke looked across to Naruto and they both understood that there was no other way to get away from him.

They both ran at full speed towards the edge and jumped in as more gunshots were heard, holding their breath as they submerged themselves in the water.

Most of the air was knocked out of Sasuke as soon as he hit the icy water and he felt Iruka's weight lift from his back. He could not see anything in the inky depths of the river.

Sasuke kicked off the river bed found himself at the surface as his head broke the water. He sputtered and whinnied, trying to get a response from Naruto as the currents carried them further.

He heard gasping and swam in that direction and found Iruka's head barely bobbing above the water before it was back down again. Hurrying over, he took the man's shirt in his teeth, pulling him up as the man held onto his mane.

Sasuke could hear galloping not too far from him and knew that Orochimaru and his men were very close by searching for them. He knew he could not make any sounds to give away their position.

He had not heard any sounds from Naruto or Kakashi and could only hope they were alright. He heard the hooves falter and then a shout and figured the men turned around.

Sasuke and Iruka drifted down the river, the water gaining stronger currents and speeds, sending them this way and that as they struggled to keep their heads above the water. He could hear Iruka gasping and sobbing as he desperately held onto Sasuke with both his hands even though one had been injured.

Then they were falling and falling fast.

* * *

The hands that had been holding onto his mane disappeared and Sasuke tried in vain to look to see where the man had gone through the curtain of water and his mane.

He felt as though he was falling forever; the gut wrenching feeling of falling only increasing as the long fall winded him, preventing him from taking any air in as it forced his lungs close as his legs flailed in vain for footing.

Sasuke hit the water with a mighty splash, any air he would had kept leaving him completely. The water carried his weakened body away from the pelting waterfall and soon he was on the shore.

Sasuke could see the sky was now a lighter shade and knew the sun was rising. He used the light to look around him as he struggled to get to his feet. He heard sputtering and saw Kakashi crawling on his knees, sodden, to the rocky water's edge.

"Iruka!" he called. "Naruto! Sasuke!"

Sasuke whinnied to him, and the man turned his way, getting up and running in his direction. He gave Sasuke a glance over and rubbed along his coat almost blindly to see if he had been hurt. They both ran along the shore, Kakashi calling for Iruka and Sasuke calling for Naruto.

They found Iruka first. He was lying facedown further along the shore as the water sloshed about him in an effect to drag him back into their depths.

Kakashi ran to him and dropped to his knees. "Please be okay," he said, as he turned the other man over.

Iruka looked a mess. His shirt was ripped and torn, bloody from the wound on his arm that was still bleeding; his face had scratches from the rocks on the shore. Sasuke could tell that they would have to get help for the man because he was losing way too much blood.

Iruka opened his eyes drearily and closed them again.

"No!" yelled Kakashi. "Keep your eyes open, Iruka! Stay with me!"

Sasuke watched as Iruka struggled to do as was told and then nuzzled him before holding his head up again, not forgetting his search for Naruto.

What he saw when he looked up scared him even more than Iruka had.

Sasuke went over to Naruto quickly, getting Kakashi's attention as he picked up Iruka to follow him. Slowing to a walk, Sasuke approached Naruto. He could see gashes on his face that bled, running down his face with the sprays of water. His side had a large deep gash and on his leg, there was a wound similar to the one Iruka had.

"Son of a bitch!" said Kakashi. "He shot Naruto!"

Naruto's nostrils flared as he breathed erratically and Sasuke was at a loss for what to do. What _could_ he do? He was just a horse. The only thing he could do was look on as Kakashi ran his hands gently over Naruto's body, trusting that the man would know how to make Naruto better.

"How is he?" asked Iruka weakly.

"It looks like he got cut up pretty bad from some rocks and he's been shot," said Kakashi. "But he's out of it completely."

Sasuke came next to Naruto and lay on his legs. He nuzzled Naruto's neck, whinnying softly to try to wake him up, but as soon as Naruto's eye lids fluttered, the sound of hooves coming their way caught their attention. Looking in the direction of the noise, Sasuke saw it was Orochimaru and the other men.

The pale man stopped not too far from them.

"Sssee? I knew they would end up down here," hissed Orochimaru. He pointed his gun at Kakashi, who stood up on shaky feet. "Stay right there," He told Kakashi. "You move, I shoot."

"Haven't you done enough?" Kakashi seethed. "You shot both Iruka and Naruto."

"Oh damn what a pity," said Orochimaru with a slight frown. He looked to Kabuto, who was next to him. "I had been hoping I hadn't shot the horses."

"Well you did!" Kakashi yelled angrily. "And now Naruto might never be able to run again!"

Slight regret flitted across Orochimaru's face and then it was replaced with a wicked grin. "Is that so?" he asked.

Sasuke growled at the man. How could Orochimaru show such a happy face even after hurting Naruto? Hadn't he wanted him?

"Get the mustang," ordered Orochimaru harshly.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the words and stood up quickly as the men came closer to him with ropes. He squealed at them loudly, wanting them to go away but the men ignored him as they came on their horses.

He tried to tell the horses to help them; to turn around or something, but he could see the horses were completely broken and they had no choice but to do as directed.

Ropes fell over his neck and Sasuke tried to get away but it was no use; he was caught and dragged away from Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka.

"No! You can't take him away!" said Kakashi, running to hold onto Sasuke in a futile hope to keep him from being carried away. Sasuke pawed at the rocky ground, squealing and neighing loudly so he could stay within the reach of the man.

"Get away from _my_ mustang, Kakashi," said Orochimaru. "Or I might stay true to my word, shoot you as well and leave you two and the horse to die."

Sasuke felt Kakashi unwillingly let him go and knew that it was best. He knew that since Kakashi was not hurt he could find help for them somehow and maybe get him back from Orochimaru.

He looked back at a whinny and saw Naruto barely holding his head up. Sasuke fought against the ropes holding him until he was near Naruto again, rubbing his face to his in uncertain comfort that it would be fine before he was tugged away once more and led away forcefully.

He strained to look back and saw Kakashi clinging to both Naruto's neck and Iruka's waist as he held down his head to try to keep strong for them.

Sasuke did not care what it would take, but he was going to find a way to get back to them; back to Naruto. He had to or he did not know what he would do.

'I will return to you, Naruto' he promised. That much he was sure of.

The men dragged him off until they came to a trailer and forced Sasuke inside. He did not know where he was going and could barely keep on his feet to look out at the scenery as he was taken away.

Sasuke had done everything to get out; kicking at the door, hoping it would open. But nothing worked. No amount of kicking and screaming was going to get him out unless Orochimaru wanted him out.

He felt like he was moving forever, far away from the hills he had come to know so well and sleep took over his exhausted body.

* * *

**_And there you have it. I know I'm being lazy with this fic, but I will try to get these chapters out as quickly as I can since I have a lot of stuff going on right now._**

**_If you have not read my other fics, please try them._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


End file.
